Kiss
by cieltatoyan
Summary: "Prove it." "Prove what?" "Prove that you don't love me."


A/N: I'm sorry if you hate this one-shot, but I have to get it out because... I just have to.

She can't hide the misery on her face as he goes on about a _kissing booth_. Mercedes is right. He _does_ just want to kiss a bunch of girls. Did he get over her _that_ easy? Because she doesn't think she'll _ever _get over him or stop loving him. He's her forever. He was supposed to be, anyway.

Santana goes on being a bitch as usual. He talks back, wondering why she just meddles into everyone's life. _At least he'll admit that she played a part in ruining the best relationship I've ever had,_ Rachel thought.

She stays quiet for a second while Quinn and Tina speak before she just blurts out everything she's ever wanted to say, "The truth is, Santana, you can dish it out, but you _can't _take it. Okay, maybe you're right! Maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of "Willow", but the only job you're ever gonna have is working on a _pole_!" Rachel leaned back into her seat, a little shocked at her outburst, but slightly relieved that she got some anger out.

Santana looked around the room for a second, looking for someone to defend her, but to no avail, "Okay, fine," she said as she grabbed her bag and walked out.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes, you did," Quinn started, "Santana's the main cause of all your problems and you couldn't take it anymore."

"She told Finn he had _manboobs_! What was I supposed to do?"

"Why do you care? You guys are broken up."

"Oh, please," she lied, "I would've done the same thing if she said that about any of the other guys."

"Sure you would have."

She was tired of this, "You know what? That bitch played a huge part in ruining the best thing I've ever had in life, so don't play this shitty game with me!" with that, she left the room and headed to the parking lot.

The next day, she walked into the choir room and no one dared mention anything about Finn. She sat next to Mercedes and took notes the whole hour.

They were all about to leave when Mr. Schuester spoke again, "Oh, and everyone remember: Finn's kissing booth opens...now."

That's when Rachel got the idea: He may not want to kiss her because _she _wants to, but he'll _have to_ if it's for the club! Rachel smiled widely as she made her way out of the choir room and followed Finn.

When she finally caught up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder until he turned around.

"Uh. Hi. What do you want-"

She pulled a dollar out of her pocket and waved it in his face, "You have to kiss me,"

"W-what?" to say that he looked shocked would be an understatement.

"It was your idea to stage a kissing booth. Now you have to kiss me."

He took a deep breath, coming up with an idea. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then quickly straightened back up.

"On the _cheek_?"

"Look, there aren't rules on _where _the kiss has to be."

"Ugh! Fine. Be that way. I'm done with this."

"Done with _what_?"

"Chasing after you like I have for the last two years because I fooled myself into thinking that I _actually_ love you," _But I _do_ love him, _she thought. "Or that you loved me."

Okay, that hurt. "_Fooled _yourself into _thinking_ that you loved me?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you don't love me."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I don't _hate_ you, Finn."

"Help me. Be my wingman...wing-woman, I don't know."

Her heart stopped. He was trying to get with another girl? "Fine. Who am I helping you 'woo'?"

"Quinn." _What?_

"Finn..."

"You said you would help me." he stated, matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean, she's with Sam. You want her to cheat on Sam with you?"

"I thought you'd be fine with it, I mean, considering you're the expert on cheating."

"**FINE**.I'll help you. What exactly do you need help with? You're the quarterback of the football team. Just... I don't know. Go up to her or something. Ask her to meet you in the auditorium or... I don't know. If you haven't noticed, I'm not big on getting _girls_."

"Come on! You helped me a lot last year when Quinn was pregnant. We were like best friends."

"We _were_ best friends, Finn. At least, you were _my _best friend."

"You were mine, too," he stared at her, thinking, for a second too long.

"Finn? Hello?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"So, are you listening?" when he nodded, she went on, "First, tell me what _you _think you need to do to get her back."

"...Um...play hard to get? I could act all interested in Santana or something-"

"Uh, no. Girls hate it when you do that. The only person that might work with is Puck and you're _not _Puck."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked down for a second before looking him in the eye again, "You're sweet, and cute, and romantic. It's like giving someone butterflies is your area of expertise, because I get them every time you speak to me. You're just amazing. Anyway, off topic. Basically, you're everything Puck's not. He's not that great a kisser, and he makes me feel dirty. Quinn too, probably. Actually, probably every girl except Santana feels dirty after kissing him." she made an 'ick' face, before going on, "So, no. Don't play hard to get. Girls hate-"

"You think all those things about me?"

"Not the point. _Anyway_, if you try to play hard to get, she won't think you're interested whatsoever. Like... if you look at Santana and she sees. She'll think you don't want her and she'll just go back to Sam. She might even get a little insecure. Don't do that." she said, trying to drop hints.

"Then what should I do?"

"Send her roses or something. What are her favorite flowers?"

"I don't know."

"You dated her for, like, ever! How could you not know what her favorite flower is?"

"I don't know. I-I-"

"This is going to take a lot of work..."

Rachel walked over to the locker Finn told her was Quinn's and waited for the blonde's class to be over. After waiting about five minutes, Quinn arrived.

"Rachel? What are you-"

"I-he-yo-you need to be in the auditorium. 4:30 tomorrow. No questions asked."

"Um, okay..."

Quinn watched as Rachel walked away. She jumped a little as someone started to speak directly behind her, "Meet me in the auditorium at 4:15 tomorrow."

She turned around to see Finn looking down at her, "Why?"

"I'll tell you when you're there."

"Okay...I have to go to meet Rachel fifteen minutes after that, anyway."

"I know."

"What?"

"You'll see."

Rachel sat in her bedroom staring at a photo of herself and Finn at Regionals while listening to her "Finn" playlist on iTunes. At first, she just started to tear up. Before she knew it, she was sobbing as The Only Exception came on. Suddenly, her phone started to ring. Without looking at the caller ID, she picked it up, "H-hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"Are you crying?"

"No, Finn. What makes you say that?"

"Rachel, I know when you've been crying. Why are you crying? What's that music in the background?"

"I haven't been crying. I must be getting a cold or something. And there's no music in the background," she quickly paused it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Finn. Why did you call? Because I have stuff to do..."

"I was wondering if you could come to the auditorium tomorrow at about 4:20 to help me with what to say to Quinn. So... can you?"

"Um, yes, sure. Anything, just ask."

"Great. Well, bye."

He hung up before she could choke out a, 'Goodbye.' in response.

She cried herself to sleep that night. Again.

4:15 PM

"Hi, Finn. What did you want?"

"Kiss me."

"I'm sorry, what? I love Sam," she said, nodding to herself.

"No you don't, or else you wouldn't have come here," he leaned in to kiss her and she obliged.

He pulled away quickly as he heard a folder drop dear the exit. When he saw who was standing there, he applauded (in his mind) his genius idea as she ran out the moment they saw her standing there.

Quinn looked up at him in shock and disappointment, "What kind of _sick _joke is this, Finn? Was this planned?"

He looked down. That was all she needed, "Rachel! Wait up!"

She walked quickly down the halls, trying to escape what she just saw. She started to run, hoping it would help the image go away. She ran into a semi-tall blonde.

"Rachel. What happened?" she didn't answer. She just cried harder, "Rachel! _What _happened?" At this point, he was holding onto her arms to calm her down and stop her incessant shaking.

"Finn. Kiss. No. Please, please no. Make it stop. _Please_." she collapsed, sobbing into his chest.

"What? Make what stop?"

When she finally caught her breath, she started to speak properly, "Finn kissed Quinn in the auditorium and I walked in on it. Now, I can't get the image out of my head, and help me, please. I can't-"

"Finn kissed _Quinn_?" he saw Quinn running towards them, Finn a little farther behind.

"Rachel! There you are! I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was going to do that! If I did, I wouldn't have gone!"

"You really kissed him?"

"_He _kissed _me_. Not the other way around."

"Rachel!" called out an out-of-breath Finn.

She just cried harder into Sam's chest. "Rachel, please talk to me!" when she didn't move, her grabbed her and peeled her off of Sam, who pulled Quinn aside to talk.

"Why did you _do _that? Do you have any idea how much hurt you've caused me in the past two years? I don't know _why _I keep coming back! You keep hurting me. I don't know how much more pain my heart can take! And-and I keep falling for it. I keep thinking that you've changed. Really, I'm the one who should change. I shouldn't be stupid enough to believe that the quarterback of the football team can be around me and _not _break my heart, NATURALLY. It's bad enough you play that role, but then I find that I've fallen so _deeply _in love with you that I can't stay away! Why? Why won't you just let me get over you? My heart _hurts_. Like, physical PAIN, Finn. Before you, I had all these dreams. I thought my dreams couldn't be crushed because no one in high school would matter to me after I was out of this death hole. I thought I could be happy alone. That it would be the best feeling in the world when I got to the top. You came into my life and showed me what actual _love _feels like. You got me hooked on it. But, then you kept taking it away from me. I'd never thought of a future with a husband and children until we started dating. I never thought I would want to settle down with someone. Love them until my last breath. I even thought of putting my dreams of Broadway aside for you. Do you have any idea how _big _that is for me? I was going to give up dreams I'd had for fifteen _years_ because I found someone who loved me like I thought you did. Someone who became my _new _dream.

"When I found out about you and Santana I got so _insecure _about myself, I didn't know _what _to do. I felt like you were going to leave me for her. I thought that maybe you'd be thinking it'd be the perfect opportunity to leave me. The secret was out and you didn't have to do any of the work. I felt self-conscious and stupid and just plain _unattractive_. Puck made me feel wanted, and I know it was stupid to go to him, but I thought I was losing you anyway."

"You still love me," he didn't state it as a question.

"Out of _all _of that, _that's _all you got?"

"I was right. You just proved me right." he started to smile.

"What are you _talking _about?"

"I asked you to prove to me that you don't still love me, and you couldn't. Because you still love me."

"I-I-"

"And to all the rest, I'm sorry I caused you all that pain. It just proves how stupid I am. I promise I'll make it up to you. If I didn't have you in my life, I don't know where I'd be right now. I could be fathering a child that wasn't even mine. You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm glad you had, _have_, those dreams; they make you Rachel Barbra Berry. You wouldn't be _you_ without them. And all that stuff about a family? I've thought of that, too. I wanted that with you. You- you came into my life and _saved me_, Rachel. I'd dealt with this crappy common high school girl type for, like, ever, until you came along. It wasn't just that you were different, because even if you were a cheerleader, I'd probably be hooked on you. You're like my own personal drug. You're my soulmate. I could never get enough of you, and it _hurts_ thinking that you could ever be with someone else. I can't explain to you how much it hurt when you told me you kissed Puck. I felt like he was in on my secret and would try to take it for himself. When Santana blurted out that _stupid _secret, _I _was scared that _you'd_ dump _me_. I didn't want to tell you because I was so scared that you'd leave me and find someone smarter, better looking, and more romantic than me.

"And Rachel... don't _ever _think that you're unattractive. You're beautiful, sexy, hot. You have no idea how you make me feel. You'd probably slap me across the face and think of me as the biggest perv alive if I told you what you do to me. Oh, _God_. Santana's ugly compared to you. And the biggest difference between you and any other girl I've ever been with is that I love you. I'll never stop loving you. I'm so deeply in love with you that I could never pull myself out. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. I want to show you how much I love you, I want you to know, when you're ready, of course. It wasn't special with Santana, at all. It lasted all of ten seconds, I felt dirty afterwards, and it didn't mean _anything_. It was sex for sex's sake. It was out of pure selfishness. She just wanted the title of Head Cheerio, and I... I just wanted you to want me again."

"You... you love me that much?"

"I love you _more _than that much. You have no idea how much I love you. I can't explain it in words. When I hear your voice, everything's alright in the world. You make my life complete. I can't live without you."

"Oh, Finn!" she started to sob into Finn's chest. "I love you so much. I'm so _so _SO sorry! I'll never hurt you again! Please forgive me! Oh my God, please don't ever let us be broken up again. Please!"

"I forgive you. I love you too much to let you slip away, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn. Don't ever leave me again."

"Forever yours?"

"Faithfully."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms before Rachel lifted her head to look him in the eye, "Oh, and Finn?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I never really got to give you your _real_ Christmas present. I'd still like to give it to you if it's not too late."

"But, Rach, it's not Christmas anymore..."

"I know... but, turns out, the gift I had planned to give you works better for Valentine's Day _anyway_."

"Okay, now I'm curious..."

"Finn, I'm ready to go all the way with you..."

"What?"

"I got the idea back before Sectionals. I thought of the idea at Burt and your mother's wedding. That was when I _really _realized that...you're _it_ for me." she said, smiling.

"I love you _so much_. Let's go." she smiled at him and grabbed onto his arm for him to lead the way.

A/N: I honestly think this sucked, but for some reason, I feel like I need to post it, so...I posted it. Oh, and please tell me if you hated it. If you loved it, awesome! But I'd love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
